


Don't Cry, Amore

by overdose



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama is In a depressed state. He wants Naki to see him, but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry, Amore

Under the messy blankets, Tsukiyama was cold. There was no effort in keeping himself alive. Tears stained his face. His body was weak.

Naki watched the entire scene. If he hadn't entered, then he wouldn't have felt like crying. Thanks to some little girl who told Naki to come here, by Tsukiyama's request, his mind was lost (Like always).The tears threatened to fall out- but why? Why did it pain him to see the stupid American, European, whatever he was, cry? Why did the stupid American-European want to see him? His hands curled up. "Don't cry." He said softly. "It's gonna make me cry, you know?"

No response. 

"I'm serious!" Naki stated. "I care about you!" He realized what he just said, and covered his mouth. "No! I don't care about you!!!! Wait- I do! Listen- I... Dammit! You understand what I'm saying?!" His voice was really loud. "I'm sorry for yelling..." he hugged himself. 

The only words Tsukiyama spoke since Naki's arrival was, "I understand, amore." It was weak, not forced, but it was smooth, even if the words trembled.

"Ah more eh?" Naki thought. "What the fuck is that?" He shrugged his shoulders. "So, uh.... what did you want me for?" 

A shaking hand was extended, an offer for someone to hold it. Naki approached the bed. His chest began to beat like a drum, like it was pushing tears out. The warm, soft hand met the cold, shaking hand. It wasn't perfect. Tsukiyama opened his eyes. Naki didn't know long they were closed, but he longed to see them. "C-Come on, man... You're gonna make me..." he choked on his words. "...cry!" 

He couldn't control himself anymore. He lost the battle of will. "Fuck!" He dropped to his knees, still holding Tsukiyama's hand. "I hate you!" 

Tsukiyama chuckled wearily. It was music to Naki's ears. "Idiot.." he said in English. "I wanted to see you... See the face I accidentally... fell in love with."

Naki looked up. "You... You love me?" Now he was the one with the shaking body. He wanted to laugh, but it came out as a sob. 

"You.... Yes, you, amore. You give me strength...." Tsukiyama smiled. He raised his weak body. "Hold me." 

"Yes!" Naki stood up and hugged him. They both had the same amount of despair in them. "Why are you so alone? " He asked rudely, but Tsukiyama knew it was part of his idiotic personality that he hated to love. "I'll never leave your side, you know. Never! Yeah, I'll.... I'll hold you forever!"

And he did.

Tsukiyama blinked. 

".....You don't have to do it forever you know..." he said. 

"I knew that!" Naki nervously chuckled. "I just don't wanna let go..." he began to cry again. 

"Don't cry, amore." 

Their eyes met. 

"There's too much left for me to die just yet..... I have you, Naki." Tsukiyama kissed him softly. 

"I love you, a more eh." Naki sniffed. 

"Amore!"


End file.
